


Bashful

by Codexfawkes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Minor Angst, Protective Steve Rogers, Special Skill Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, so sorry to bother you but are you…?” she asked trailing off. Sam automatically flashed her his best shit stirring grin and said “That’s right, I’m Falcon, the guy who saved DC from those helicarriers.,” he told them proudly. Sam let his expression dim a bit and cocked his head at Steve. “This is my loyal sidekick Captain America, you probably haven’t heard of him, that’s okay though. We won’t hold that against you.” Sam told them smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bashful

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.
> 
> This story was inspired by tumblr.  
> http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/post/123773748618/thebaddestmermaid-codex-fawkes

In the past year Sam has learned a lot about Steve Rogers. He’s learned Captain America is a fucking troll. He’s got a dry, snarky sense of humor and loves to poke fun. Especially if they go running together. He’s learned Steve loves his people like family. Anyone his team cares about then become his people too, and he’s very protective of his people. Case in point, Sam’s little cousin Deanna called crying because she was getting bullied at school. She explained that a popular boy, who she had personally stopped from bullying younger students, decided he wanted to go on a date with her. She said no, he was a bully. Ever since she turned him down, he and his friends had been taunting her and calling her all sorts of names. It had gotten to the point where she had to be escorted to all her classes just to walk down the hall in peace. Steve was furious. He insisted they drive from New York to Connecticut and deal with it.

Steve was so pissed Sam was a little worried he was going to punch a high school kid. Instead Steve waited for Deanna out in front of the school, right by the flag pole directly in front of the main doors. The kids streaming out at the end of the day flipped. When asked he told them all that he was there to pick up one of his best friends, Deanna. When she came out and saw them standing there, she nearly cried she was so grateful. Once she’d been public hugged by Captain America, Steve insisted she point out the boy who had started it all. Sam still didn’t know what he said to the boy he took aside, Steve wouldn’t tell him, but after that Deanna was treated with nothing but respect. Hell she was practically a god at that school.

Yet for all he was willing to wade into a pack of teenagers to defend a girl he’d never met, Steve was remarkably uncomfortable with being the center of attention when out of the suit. The man had a Smithsonian exhibit about him and he was embarrassed every time he got recognized when they were out and about. At first Sam thought it was funny, but when he realized that Steve was truly uncomfortable, he started looking for ways to shield him from the brunt of it.

The first time it happened, it was almost an accident. He didn’t move with any conscious thought, he just did it. He’d been chasing down a lead on Barnes in Brazil, when the trail went cold he spent some time on the beach not gonna lie, and was back in New York to meet with his friend. They’d already dissected the Barnes situation and had headed out to a bar not far from the tower. Steve grabbed a table and they settled in to wait for Nat and Barton, who were joining them. It wasn’t a busy place, the kind of hole in the wall that tourists seemed to ignore with the will of muggles not seeing The Leaky Cauldron. So when the two attractive women at the bar did a double take at Steve, it was easy to see. Sam watched as his friend ducked his head and hunched his shoulders in defense, as if this could stop the women from coming over and trying to talk to him. It didn’t of course.

The women giggled to themselves, seeming to dare each other to move and after a few minutes made their way to the table.

“Hi, so sorry to bother you but are you…?” one of them asked trailing off.

Sam automatically flashed her his best shit stirring grin and said “That’s right, I’m Falcon, the guy who saved DC from those helicarriers.,” he told them proudly. Sam let his expression dim a bit and cocked his head at Steve.

“This is my loyal sidekick Captain America, you probably haven’t heard of him, that’s okay though. We won’t hold that against you.” Sam told them smiling. The women stared at him dumbfounded, their mouths hanging open in shock, but Steve. Man Steve was staring at the table, biting his lip as his shoulders quaked with silent laughter. Totally worth it.

After that it kind of became a thing. Someone would approached Steve and Sam threw himself in front of him, saying something ridiculous; shocking the person into backing off so he and Steve could escape. It became a game of sorts, what crazy thing was Sam going to come up with next. Sure sometimes it was a little embarrassing having people stare at him like he was insane, but it was worth it to spare his friend and make him laugh. Anything to lift the weight of continuing to fail to find Barnes.

Then one day, one day something different happened. Ultron had come and gone, Sam was a little pissed Steve hadn’t called him in to help, but okay getting recruited into the Avengers was one hell of an apology. They had a new facility upstate instead of in Manhattan, and they were slowly recruiting some people to give them the logistical support that SHIELD used to. Erik Selvig came on board at Thor’s urging and not long after Thor went to do alien stuff (so Sam had no idea what he was up to, sue him) Jane Foster and her loyal assistant rolled into town. Erik proudly brought the two women into the communal lounge where the Avengers were having a Mario Cart tournament. He went around introducing them to those who didn’t know the ladies, and saying hello to those who did. Sam greeted them and as he did, he noticed Steve on the other side of the room glancing at Darcy, then looking at his feet and hunching his shoulders. Sam knew this tell well, it meant that Steve was uncomfortable and expecting unwanted attention.

Sam knew damn well the women were there to protect them while Thor was realm hopping, and if Darcy made him uneasy, Steve would never say so. Not when it came to protecting Thor’s people, even if one of them put his hackles up. So as Erik, Jane, and Darcy made their way toward Steve, Sam moved to his side ready to deflect as necessary. Except, the overt attention from Darcy never came. She greeted him the same familiar and friendly way she had Natasha. Sam watched bemused as they exchanged a few words and Steve seemed to attempt to make himself smaller. It didn’t make a damn bit of sense. Had something happened previously and he was afraid she’d repeat whatever she’d done to make him uncomfortable? What was it that was setting Steve on edge like this?

Sam wandered away and kept an eye on them both as the evening progressed. It took a while, but Sam realized that Steve wasn’t avoiding Darcy, he was actually putting himself in her path. He was calculating her movements three steps in advance so he’d be in her path when she got there. Other than that though, he kept his distance. He was polite, friendly even, but didn’t move beyond casually being near her. Steve seemed to almost soak up her presence like a plant in the sun before watching her drift away to interact with someone else, but always, always made sure she ended up back by him. It was subtle, there didn’t seem to be much intent behind it, but he was definitely doing so deliberately.

After an hour of watching this Nat settled herself down next to him.

“So, you’ve noticed Steve’s Darcy dance. I was wondering how long it would take.,” she said quietly.

“He’s done this before?” Sam asked surprised.

“Every time she and Jane came to New York, Steve hovered. He never flirts, not really, just soaks it in. I think he’s convinced himself he can’t have someone in his life like that. So he takes what he thinks he’s allowed.” Nat explained softly.

“That’s…sad, not just emotionally but a bit pathetic.” Sam replied.

“Agreed, though…maybe he’s got the right idea.” Nat said softly, her eyes far away. Sam inwardly cursed Banner, he hated seeing Natasha like this, even if he felt it was a privilege that he was one of the few she let see her pain. He’d rather see her joy. Something Banner and Hulk seemed to have taken with them.

For the next few weeks, Sam watched Steve hover over Darcy. At first she seemed indifferent and oblivious to his interest. After a while, Sam realized that she watched him as much as he watched her. That she was equally friendly with everyone, except Jane and Erik whom she had a deep bond with, but when she gained Steve’s attention she seemed to bloom. For his part, whenever he made her laugh Steve looked prouder than he ever did over saving the world. It was part adorable, part painful to see them slowly circle toward and away from each other. Of course, eventually they’d have to deal with their mutual attraction. Whether they wanted to or not.

One night Darcy walked into the communal lounge and everything stopped. She looked amazing. She had on a red dress that hugged every curve, the back was nothing more than a series of straps. Rhodey let out a low whistle of appreciation, getting a confident smirk from her.

“Why thank you James,” she practically purred with a wink. Sam glanced at Steve, worried he was going to shatter the glass he was holding if he gripped it any tighter. Darcy moved toward Jane, her hips swinging more than usual in the heels she was wearing.

“Where did you put my black purse with the Chinese characters?” Darcy asked.

“Oh, ummm it’s in the closet in the box of Thor’s stuff.” Jane said her cheeks pinkening.

“Why is my purse in with Thor’s stuff?” Darcy asked raising an eyebrow at her blushing friend. Jane’s blush darkened and she mumbled something Sam couldn’t hear. Whatever she said made Darcy cackle in delight and demand a high five. Jane’s blush began to recede and she obliged her friend.

“So where are you headed?” Sam asked, putting Steve out of his misery.

“Some of the lab assistants are going to a club about half hour from here. I haven’t been dancing in forever.,” she said brightly. Steve started to relax, his shoulders slowly dropping. Then one of the male assistants, someone Sam had only ever seen in passing, poked his head into the room.

“Um hey, we’re uh…ready to leave…” he said glancing around at the Avengers nervously.

“Okay, I just gotta grab my purse. I’ll meet you out front.,” she said before waving goodnight and heading out the door. Sam glanced at Steve and saw he was completely tense again, and it had everything to do with the attractive man that was going to be out with Darcy. He looked over at Nat, silently asking her opinion on the situation, but she just shook her head at him. A minute later she slipped out, saying she had a scheduled skype call with the Barton’s.

Late that night Steve found himself watching the security cameras to see when the lab assistants were getting back. It was about two in the morning when they arrived. Steve meandered down toward the door they’d be coming in, just to make sure everyone was okay of course. Except when he got there, Darcy wasn’t with them.

“Where’s Darcy?” he asked looking at them, a frown marring his features.

“Oh, um we wanted to go and couldn’t find her.” Millie, one of the R&D assistants answered.

“So you just left her there?” Steve asked a dangerous edge to his voice.

“Ummmm…” Millie said taking a step back.

“Are you telling me you left here as a group, went to a bar, drank together and then abandoned one of your own?” Steve asked his anger mounting. When they simply stared at him Steve snapped.

“Tell me where the fuck you left her and maybe I won’t fire all of you.,” he snarled.

Once he had the name and address of the bar, Steve hurried to the garage and got in the first car he came to. Using the on-board system Steve called Darcy’s phone, his worry only increasing when he didn’t get an answer. Steve pulled up in front of the bar and saw Darcy leaning against the wall, arms wrapped around herself as she shivered. A large man with dark skin and long braided hair stood next to her. Steve frowned, hoping she wasn’t planning to go home with a stranger. He turned off the car and got out jogging around the front of it, stepping onto the sidewalk as he called out to her.

“Darcy,” Steve said walking toward her.

“Steve, I thought Jane was coming?” she asked with a confused frown.

“Jane? She knew you were here?” he asked frowning as well.

“Yeah, when I realized everyone had left and my phone was dead Marcus the awesome bartender here let me use the bar phone to call Jane. That was over an hour ago, the bar’s closed now so Marcus was waiting with me. Don’t tell me she fell back asleep?” Darcy groaned.

“I don’t know. I saw the others come back without you and immediately got in the car. I didn’t talk to her before I left.” Steve explained as she started rubbing her arms.

“Geez, you’ve gotta be freezing sweetheart. Here,” Steve said quickly unzipping his hoodie and pulling it off, wrapping it around her shoulders and rubbing her arms for her.

“Well I see you’re in good hands, you folks have a nice night.” Marcus said smiling.

“Thanks for staying with her, I really appreciate it. Sorry for being rude and ignoring you.” Steve told him ruefully, holding his hand out to shake.

“No problem man, if it were my girl I’d be the same way. You take care Darcy, and get some better friends.,” he teased.

“Thanks Marcus, next time I’ll bring Steve with me, save him some time.” Darcy said with a smile. They said good night and moved to their respective vehicles. Darcy zipped the hoodie up, snuggling down into it with a contented sigh as he started the SUV. They  snapped on their seat belts and Steve pulled into the street, heading back to the facility.

“I’m sorry you had to come out after me like this. If I had any clue they’d leave without me I never would have gone.” Darcy said frowning at the way she’d been treated.

“It’s not your fault sweetheart, they never should have left you. They’ll be lucky if they still have jobs tomorrow. We all need to be able to rely on each other, if they can’t be counted on in a relaxed setting we sure as hell can’t count on them in a crisis.” Steve all but growled the last part.

“That’s the second time you did that.,” Darcy said softly.

“Did what?” Steve asked glancing at her.

“Called me sweetheart,” Darcy clarified.

Steve tensed in his seat, swearing in his own head for screwing up and letting her see how much he cared.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.,” he apologized softly.

“The only way it makes me uncomfortable is if you meant it in a little sister, platonic friend kinda way.” Darcy confessed, blushing as she looked out the window rather than see him reject her. Steve’s breath caught as he looked at her in surprise. He abruptly pulled to the side of the road, pulling into a parking lot and turning off the engine. Taking off his seat belt Steve reached out and gently cupped her chin, turning her head to look at him. He saw the fear in her blue eyes, worry that he was going to reject her, and suddenly he didn’t want to hold back anymore.

“Doll, the last damn thing I feel for you is platonic.,” he told her, his voice raw with all the emotions he’d been holding back for over a year. Darcy briefly pulled back from him, tugging off her seat belt before sliding closer, rising up on one knee for she could lean over the center console and press her lips to his.

Steve groaned, wrapping his arms around her as he returned the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip, encouraging her to open for him. Darcy opened her mouth, deepening the kiss with a moan, her tongue tangling with his. Steve slid a hand into her hair, cradling her head and tugging lightly eliciting a happy whimper from her. Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck pressing forward, before pulling back with a wince.

“What?” Steve asked breathing heavily in a way he hadn’t in years.

“Gear shift stabbed me in the thigh.” Darcy explained with an apologetic look, reminding him that they were in the damn car. She reached for him again, but he caught her arms and gently pressed her back into her seat.

“We’re not going any further in the car doll, you deserve better.,” he said leaning over to press a quick kiss to her lips before straightening himself out and reaching for the seatbelt again.

“Sure be all responsible,” Darcy quipped, sitting back in her seat and putting on her own belt as he started the car. 

“It comes with the job sweetheart.,” he told her with a rueful smile.

“Well if Cap comes with responsibility, what does Steve come with?” Darcy asked curious.

“Hopefully you doll,” he said with a dirty grin. Darcy’s cheeks flamed when she realized what she’d just inadvertently asked, Steve laughing delightedly at her reaction.

“Not til the third date solider.,” Darcy replied, watching as he blushed this time, grinning as he did. The rest of the drive was spent flirting, the time flying by much quicker than his drive to the bar. Soon he was standing in front of her room, hands in his pockets so he wouldn’t give in to temptation.

“Thanks again, for coming to my rescue.” Darcy said smiling up at him.

“I was happy to do it.” Steve assured her grinning as he ducked his head.

“Oh, I should give you this back.” Darcy said starting to unzip his hoodie.

“Keep it, looks better on you anyway.” Steve told her. Darcy stepped close to him, pressing her small hands to his chest.

“Well, at least take something in return.,” she all but purred, rolling up on her toes to kiss him. Steve leaned down, his hands landing on her hips as he closed the gap between them.

The next morning Steve sat in a meeting with Nat and Fury, explaining what had happened the night before.

“You can’t just fire them Steve.,” Natasha said seriously.

“I’d hate to get rid of five people too, but if we can’t count on them to make sure every member of their team gets home from a **bar** , how can we count on them in a life or death situation?” Steve said frowning.

“That’s a valid point, unless you have some bit of insight the Captain is lacking.,” Fury said pointedly to Natasha. Steve frowned at the tone, watching Nat roll her eyes at the former director.

“They didn’t abandon Darcy, I told them to leave without her and to keep their mouths shut about the order. They think it was a test.” Natasha told him.

“Are you also the reason her phone went from a full charge to none?” Steve asked his brow furrowing in annoyance and confusion.

“Yes,” Nat answered honestly.

“Nat, why the hell did you abandon her there with no way to call for help?” Steve demanded running a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Same reason I told Jane to ignore her call for a ride, so you’d go rescue her.” Natasha told him. Fury rolled his eye and stood, leaving them to their juvenile crap. Fuck, Phil was never going to believe this. The Black Widow using her skill set to get Cap a girlfriend.

“What if I hadn’t noticed she didn’t come back? What if something happened to her? And where the fuck do you get off manipulating us like that? Damn it Natasha I thought we were past that shit.” Steve ranting, his anger mounting.

“If you hadn’t been watching I’d of driven her back myself, I was up the street keeping an eye on things. I also tipped the bartender generously to stay with her until her ride came. So I played you, I did it because I give a damn about you Steve. You’ve been half in love with that girl since you met a year ago and you’ve done nothing but torture yourself over it, or ignore your feelings entirely. To the point where you are literally the only person in this building not to notice how she feels about you. I did it because if Bruce wanted me the way she so clearly wants you I’d be on beach with him somewhere instead of training a new batch of Avengers.," she ranted at him, speeding up at the end before cutting herself off, pain clear in her eyes and voice. Shame flowed over Steve as he laid a comforting hand on Natasha's arm, apologizing softly as he did. Nat nodded and pulled away, her calm, efficient mask back in place with a wry smirk.

“You always hurt the one you love.,” she quipped before walking out of the room.

Steve let his shoulders sag as he pulled out his phone and selected a number.

“Steve, buddy, how’s it hangin?” Tony answered joyfully.

“I’m doin alright, how’s our project coming?” he asked.

“It’s going, I found the wreck of the quinjet, sent out feelers to the closest islands. There was a sighting of a large green something on one of the smaller Fiji islands. A couple days later a man matching our wayward boys description signed on with a small fishing boat heading for the Philippines. I’m there now, looks like he headed southeast. My guess he’s headed for Wakanda, help with the rebuilding from the destruction Hulk caused when under Wanda’s bad touch.” Tony explained.

“Good, keep on his tail and bring him home.” Steve said.

“How’s Tasha?” Tony asked softly.

“She’s, matchmaking again.” Steve said with a rueful chuckle.

“Oh yeah, she have any success this time?” Tony teased.

“Well, Darcy is wearing my sweatshirt today after a late night together so I’d say yes.” Steve told him smirking.

“Whoa, wait, really?!” Tony asked excited.

“Yup, talk to you later Tony.” Steve said pulling the phone away from his ear.

“What? No man, you can’t hang up now. Details Rogers!” he could hear Tony demanding right before he disconnected the call with a pleased grin.

Steve walked into the kitchen still chuckling about how he ended the conversation with Tony. The bit about Bruce was good news, if anyone could get him to come back to New York it was Tony. Hopefully when he did, he’d be coming back to Natasha as well. Until he knew Bruce was coming back to fix things he wouldn’t say anything, it would be cruel otherwise. Darcy stood at the counter putting syrup on her waffles, his hoodie large on her small frame. Steve crossed the room, a gentle smile on his face as he ignored everyone else.

Sam watched with a smirk as his friend took Darcy in his arms and kissed her, claiming her as his in front of all the other Avengers. Rhodey cat-called while Wanda coo’ed, leaning into Vision’s side as she did. Sam snapped a few pictures, texting them to Jane who was already in the lab. He leaned back watching his often times bashful friend kiss the daylights out of the woman who had captured his heart in a way Sam would have sworn only Peggy Carter could have. He’d never been so happy to have been wrong about a first impression in his life. Now Banner just needed to get his ass back so Natasha could smash, then kiss him and it’d all be good. Well, they still had to find Barnes, but Sam had a feeling that their wayward assassin would find his way to them one of these days. And if there was one thing Sam was good with, it was feelings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you're wondering, Jane tells Darcy the reason her purse (which Jane borrowed and didn't return, bad Janey no biscut) is currently housing the special Asgardian handcuffs she and Thor play with. Since he's off world she'd tucked them away in the purse to keep them safe. It was the perfect size. And really, since she'd getting all the kinky Thor sex, she doesn't need biscuts anyway. 
> 
> As always feel free to check out my tumblr. My ask box is always open. http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/


End file.
